


How to shut your lover up.

by Mimettgreens



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fun with mic cables, Jimmy's thighs though, Light Bondage, M/M, Matt loves Jimmy's thighs, Mimmy - Freeform, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimettgreens/pseuds/Mimettgreens
Summary: Everyone knows that sometimes Jimmy can get a little obnoxious on long road trips. He's cooped up, for hours at a time, with no place to go and unable to stretch his legs. As such, he gets on everyone's last nerves. When Jimmy starts hassling his friends on the bus, Matt realises just how much of a pain his boyfriend can be and that sometimes he needs to get creative when it comes to shutting him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritten/gifts).



> Second fic here. I've had this in the works for a while, but I stopped writing it as I lost inspiration. I've been talking with an amazing friend, and her Matthew is wonderful. She writes the best Matthew, and her writing is gorgeous. I've re-written this with her Matt in mind, and the amazing things we've been conceptualizing. Thanks to her, I'm now inspired again to continue this and RP'ing with her is such a fun, interesting and entertaining thing to do! So this is for mah  Fritten  hope you like it, my dear! Thank you for all your amazing ideas, writing and support with everything. It's truly a blessing to call you a friend. :) 
> 
> The first chapter is a little short, purely while I finish the second.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not affiliated with Avenged Sevenfold. Anything on this account is a work of fiction. All rights reserved to Avenged Sevenfold and respective copyright holders. The person running this account claims no creative rights over any songs or material used.

Jimmy could be a real ass sometimes, Matt decided as he watched his lover mercilessly tease Brian. It was clear that he was bored with being pent up on the bus for so long. There were only so many pit stops they could do so that the young man could stretch his long legs and they were apparently no longer cutting it. If Jimmy wasn't tapping on every available surface with his sticks, he was tapping with his feet on his pedals, or teasing someone to within an inch of their life. 

Currently that someone was Brian, who was laden with an armful of lanky drummer and guitar, trying to balance both so neither would fall off the couch. However, Matt knew which one he'd save when it came to one of them falling off the couch; the guitar. As much as Brian loved Jimmy, that guitar was his baby.

Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Jimmy. Of course, everyone loved Jimmy, but Brian and the drummer had a different kind of bond. Matt liked to think they were like brothers, that the Haner's had unofficially adopted Jimmy, as sappy as it sounded, and when he'd mentioned it to Brian, he'd agreed. Not that they'd tell Jim that. Jimmy would tease them over it as a means of hiding how touched he was.

Matt leaned back into the smooth leather of the couch, propping his feet up on the couch across from him, watching as the two teased each other. Brian was trying (and failing, Matt might add) to play his guitar, and Jimmy was having none of it. The drummer pauses in his pestering to shoot Matt a happy, sunny grin that the singer returned, before Jimmy was once again hassling Brian, twanging strings and untuning his guitar. So far Brian hadn't snapped at him, which showed how much he tolerated Jimmy really. Even though Jimmy was the oldest, Brian said he was like a little kid brother.

Watching them, Matt smiled to himself. He was happier now him and Jimmy had come out to the band. Not that they'd had much choice; Zack and Johnny had walked in on him and Jimmy when they were getting a little hot and heavy in Jimmy's bunk. 

The whole thing had been pretty terrifying, but they'd readily accepted it, even if they were stunned by it. Brian had been rather...angry at first. Hurt that Jimmy hadn't said anything, worried that Matt would essentially 'steal' his best friend away from him. Once he'd been reassured and when he saw how upset it had made Jimmy to not have his best friend accept his relationship, the guitarist had begrudgingly told them he was okay with it. But not before Matt had stepped in and tried to intimidate him, of course. No one upset his Jimmy. Not even Brian.

There's a loud 'Fuck!' from Brian, when Jimmy once again manages to untune his guitar at the last second, cackling loudly. There was the tiniest hint of agitation in Brian's voice now, and Matt half wondered if he should just take Jim into the bunk area and suck his dick for thirty minutes or so to give the other man some peace.

'Just don't do it where we can walk in!' would no doubt be Brian's response if he knew what they were doing. Brian insisted he was mentally scarred after he walked in on Matt pinning Jimmy down against a table on the bus while he fucked him bareback, all the while Jimmy whined and gripped at the table. It'd been Matt's jerk off material for about two months after (Not Brian walking in. God no. The sex.). And Brian's nightmare. He still teased them about it now. 

Right now though his jerk off material was something a little different. Oh it still involved Jimmy, but rather it was him and Jimmy, as all his jerk off fantasies were. This time it was him and Jimmy, together, naked, Jimmy riding him like a pro. In fact it had dominated his thoughts for the past several weeks, causing him to get inappropriate boners whenever he was around the tall drummer. Not that Jimmy would have minded. 

There was a little shriek from said drummer as he fell off the couch and onto the floor, long legs still wrapped around Brian's waist while the other man held his guitar aloft, laughing. He set it to one side as Jimmy wiggled around a bit, legs wrapping even tighter around Brian's waist, before he used his thigh and stomach muscles to pull himself up from his awkward position of half on the floor, half on Brian's lap. 

Matt could practically see the drummer's thighs and flat stomach muscles work through his clothing as he righted himself and threw his arms around Brian's neck, for balance, before sliding off his lap to flop down on the couch beside him, laughing, a silly grin on his face.

Holy hell...Matt looked around. Did no one else fucking notice those thighs? The goddamn power in them? If Jimmy could pull himself up like that without the use of his arms...Matt licked his lips at the thought of being in between those thighs, of ghosting his lips down the firm planes of that flat stomach. Those thighs shuddering with pleasure when Matt's tongue traced over the head of his cock and then lower...

"Matt? Hello?" There was a hand waved in front of his face and he was suddenly aware that he'd been staring at Jimmy's legs a touch too long.

"Sorry man!" Matt said, looking up at the owner of the hand, a bemused Zacky.

"We're here now dude, lets go; I think everyone is going fuckin' stir crazy now, not just the Rev." the guitarist continued, letting out a bark of laughter when Jimmy let out a 'Thank the mother fuck!!' as the bus door opened and scrambled out. From his right Brian sighed and grabbed Jimmy's gear as well as his own. There was an amused look on his face though as he watched Jimmy through the window before stepping off the bus.

Matt gave Zack a nod, stood up to let him and Johnny pass before grabbing his back pack and following in them, trying to get the image of those thighs out of his head, while the owner of said thighs was doing cartwheels in the parking lot of the venue, glad to be finally free. He nearly would have ran off, had Matt not called him back and pointed him in the direction of back stage. The disappointment on Jimmy's face was palpable, "Save your energy for the show, big guy." Matt called as the drummer proceeded to kick the door open. Or rather try to. He was on the wrong side and did nothing but probably scare the shit out of anyone on the opposite side. He really was full of energy today.

'The four Red Bulls probably didn't help.' Matt thought to himself as they entered the dressing room and put their gear down only to be all individually assaulted by Jimmy as he climbed over people to get to Jason Barry and once there climbed on his shoulders. Jason begrudgingly conceded and stood up with him on them, his hands holding onto Jimmy's thighs. God, what Matt wouldn't do to get between those thighs right now.

Annnnnd there was the inappropriate boner. Great, just great. He sighed, it was going to be a long, sexually frustrating night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of 'How to Shut your Lover Up' in which Matt finds a great way to finally settle Jimmy down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time. I admit, I find writing fic difficult because I'm my own worst critic. There's been some bad news in the family too and it's been a little difficult to find a really good quiet moment to sit and do this. I need no distractions at all when writing fic. But here it is, the second chapter and the smut. If there are errors, I apologise, I'm doing this on a phone. -__- 
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave a comment or even just kudos, it's appreciated and it lets me know you like the fic and it's encouraging to know people read it! :)

The concert had gone amazingly well. The crowd was packed out and the fans had gone nuts. The whole thing was full of energy. Naturally Johnny, Zacky and Brian were their usual cocky selves, swaying with the flow of the music, winking and smiling, throwing their arms around each other and Matt. At one point Johnny had even run up behind Jimmy while Matt was talking to mime being Jimmy's arms for a minute, causing the Rev to laugh rather loudly into his mic, which caused an uproar of cheers from the fans. He was sure it'd be on YouTube at some point.

Matt personally felt his own performance might not of been on point, and he wasn't sure who to blame; himself or Jimmy.

Jimmy hadn't done anything per se, but Matt could not stop thinking about his damned thighs and stomach, which wasn't made easier by the fact that the drummer got too hot, so he liked to play shirtless. Seeing Jimmy sweat slicked and shirtless normally made Matt look twice at his beautiful boyfriend on a normal day, and it did tonight too; only this time it was followed by the worst hard on he'd ever experienced. And while Matt might not mind walking around stage with a hard on, this one wasn't due to crowd excitement and adrenaline. The more Jimmy played, the more he thought about his thighs and when Almost Easy began, and Jimmy did his double ride thing...well Matt was about ready to call a halt to the whole thing, feign a desperate need for a piss and go stroke one out as fast as he could. 

_Fuck._

No one had commented anything negative on his performance though, so he must have done something right he conceded as they went through to the dressing rooms, laughing and cheering with people as they went. Jimmy was the last through the door and he kicked it shut with a hell of a bang, causing Matt to roll his eyes as the drummer proceeded to hassle the crew as they began taking the dressing room apart, white curtains and scaffolding soon on the floor. Jimmy, rather than leave them to it, thought this an excellent time to practice Kung Fu, and proceeded to slash, punch and kick at the men, both of who didn't seem to speak English. They gave him bemused smiles as he flailed on the floor at their feet.

"Oh god, he's going to be like this on the bus, isn't he?" Brian groaned as he grabbed his towel and headed to the showers. Nothing stopped Brian getting his post-performance shower, Jimmy falling flat on his ass not giving him cause to make an exception. A resounding chorus of 'yep' followed him. Unfortunately they wouldn't have time to party tonight, having to head out to their next gig as soon as they were done so he couldn't work it off that way either.

Johnny and Zacky proceeded to follow Brian into the showers, leaving Matt to watch an energetic Jimmy who, now the boys had left, was doing a hand stand, before he fell onto his back loudly, causing the technicians to wince. Jimmy however, laughed uproariously. God damn, he wasn't even drunk or high, just very...hyper active. The joys of keeping someone like Jimmy cooped up for too long. He built up so much energy and then released it all in one big ball. No doubt once he finally pooped himself out, they'd find him curled up asleep where ever he dropped. It was an endearing thing to witness, though the energetic harassment that preceded it often got annoying when everyone was tired. He wasn't sure if they'd all survive a ten hour bus ride with Jimmy like this.

There was a quiet snick of the dressing room door as the two techies left, before it was followed by Jason Berry poking his head round, telling them everything was loaded up and they were taking off to the second tour bus for the night. Even the crew were tired and probably didn't want to deal with Jimmy being so hyper. Jason was still a little peeved that Jimmy had poured water over his phone charger earlier to boot, Matt guessed.

That left him alone with the drummer. Who was now trying to do press ups...while in the crab position. Matt was about to tell him to knock it off, but as he watched Jimmy's thighs strain against his tight jeans, his lean body twisting, he found himself wanting to do something else entirely.

Looking around, Matt spotted the long mic cable, for his mic of choice that night, hanging out of his backpack. He stood, moving to the dressing room door to quietly click the lock in place, before he moved to the backpack and snagged the cord, unscrewing the mic and putting it to one side. He gave the door one last glance; it was doubtful anyone would be back from the showers any time soon, they all liked taking advantage of the unlimited hot water that most venues had. It was much better than trying to use the one on the bus, where they only had as much water as the tank under the bus gave them.

No, he and Jimmy would be alone for a good while.

Jimmy didn't even notice Matt approaching before the man was right in front of him.

"Matt! Hi!" Jimmy grinned up at the man as he righted himself, coming to sit on his knees and look up at Matt happily. Matt stepped back a little to sit on the floor, back against one of the walls and motioned for Jimmy to come forward. He did so eagerly, eyes wide like a kid.

"Sit and put your hands behind your back for a second Jim?" Matt asked casually, unable to stop the snicker that left his lips as Jimmy complied eagerly, oblivious to what Matt was planning. Jimmy smiled at Matt, pupils dilated till only a thin ring of blue was visible, the kohl around his eyes smudged, making him look alarmingly sexy. He was open and trusting and that, combined with how eager he was to comply, was a heady combination.

Matt didn't waste any time. He leaned forward, grasping Jimmy's wrists in one hand, the other bringing the cable up to hastily tie his wrists behind his back in as tight a knot as he could get with the mic cable without hurting the other man. 

Jimmy simply laughed and went along with it, clearly amused. "I don't think this is what this is for, Matt," he sing-songed as the singer moved back and stood to admire his handy work.

Jimmy was on his knees, those tight black jeans clinging to his thighs, his chest slightly strained by his arms being tied behind his back. His hair was wild and unkempt, and his lips slightly swollen from biting them earlier. He looked every inch the debauched 'Rev' that fans were so fond of. "We'll make an exception tonight Jimmy. I think the guys'll thank me later," Matt tells him, brushing a finger over Jimmy's collar bone. 

Jimmy leaned into the touch, humming slightly, "Thank you for what? ruining a mic?" Jimmy lisped, grinning when Matt leaned in and gripped the drummer's hair.

"Jimmy? Shut up for five seconds," Matt demanded, before closing the gap between their lips.

Jimmy surged up against Matt, moaning into his mouth eagerly, like he was over sensitized. Perhaps he was in his hyper active state. Matt ran his tongue over Jimmy's full lower lip, sighing when Jimmy eagerly parted his lips, allowing him to push his tongue into the drummer's mouth. Tongues chased, teeth bit lips until Matt pulled away with a gasp, watching as Jimmy went to stand. He was pulled back down, right into Matt's lap, straddling him, "No no, you stay where I tell you, and I want you right there," Matt commanded, surprised when Jimmy actually listened. The drummer stayed there, thighs straining, muscles twitching as he tried to free himself from the cable.

"Matty, what the fuck?" he said, surprised. Apparently he'd not been taking the cable seriously.

"I think we need to find a way to use up some of that energy, don't we?" Matt continued, stroking his hands over Jimmy's chest, his fingers finding Jimmy's nipples and playing with them, pinching lightly, just enough to make the man bite his lip. Pleased with his response, Matt leaned in and kissed the side of his neck lightly, running his tongue over the hand cuff tattoo on Jimmy's neck, the taller man letting out a sighing moan. Jimmy mumbles something, but Matt is far more interested in the pale expanse of skin before him to ask Jimmy to repeat it.

Matt keeps Jimmy there, pausing in his kissing of the drummer's neck to lick his thumbs before returning them to Jimmy's nipples, the saliva easing his movement. He knew from experience that the wetness heightened the sensation for Jimmy and he's not disappointed when a loud gasp escapes Jimmy, nipples becoming tight and peaked from where Matt's thumbs flick back and fourth over the buds. "That good, Jim?" Matt asks his boyfriend, pinching ever so slightly. 

Jimmy nods, mouth hanging open as he pants, "Yeah...s'good..." he murmurs, the beginnings of arousal causing him to shift a little, his dick stirring in his jeans. He was over sensitized tonight, wired, excited. Being stuck in the bus too long had caused him to build up all this energy that he couldn't really get rid of.

Matt smiles, pausing again to lick his thumbs, before he rubs them over Jimmy's nipples once more, feather light touches that have Jimmy moaning quietly and whining just as soft when Matt's warm, wet mouth replaces one of his thumbs.

"Ahh — Matt..." Jimmy breathes, feeling Matt's tongue circle and trace patterns over his nipples in turn, sucking at them, teeth grazing gently until Jimmy's hard on is pressing against his jeans uncomfortably.

Matt lifts his head, giving Jimmy a devilish grin, "Feel good?" he questions, watching the other man nod vigorously. "Thought so." Matt leans in again, a hand on Jim's thigh, the other moving to hold onto his bound wrists where they rest against his back. He can feel the firm muscles in Jim's thigh and gives a gentle squeeze as he leans in and slowly, ever so slowly, glides his lips over the warm skin of Jimmy's neck, toward his ear.

Jimmy obviously knows what Matt is about to do, because his squirming intensifies and quiet, impatient little murmurs leave him, turning into a soft whimper when Matt kisses just behind his ear, gentle and teasing. 

"M-Matt..." Jimmy sighs, tilting his head to the opposite side, exposing his neck and ear to Matt. 

Of course the singer knew what Jim wanted. It was exactly what Matt was going to give him. He slowly trails kisses down the drummer's neck, enjoying the way Jimmy's breath stuttered like he was a little disappointed, before Matt drags his lips back up toward Jimmy's ear, pausing once more, just to hear the whine of impatience from Jimmy, feel the way he writhed in his lap, against his already hard cock.

By the time he does finally move his mouth on from Jimmy's neck, the other man is practically vibrating with anticipation. So much so that when Matt finally closes his lips over Jimmy's ear lobe, tugging softly, Jimmy out right moans in relief.

Matt tugs Jimmy in closer, removing his lips for just a second to gently blow warm air over his ear, each puff of air heightening Jimmy's sensitivity and Matt doesn't fail to notice how hard the man is. He's never known anyone enjoy this kind of attention to their ears as much as Jimmy does. Not that he minded, Jimmy had very cute ears, in his opinion. Matt points his tongue and very slowly traces over the shell of Jimmy's ear, up to the top and over the curve before sucking gently, carefully in a way that has Jimmy moaning breathily, back arching and his chest pressing against Matt's. 

"You're so sensitive," Matt murmured in his ear, kissing gently over the shell of his ear.

Jimmy wasn't sure what it was about this that drove him wild, the soft sounds, the feel of it? It just got to him in a way he thought might of been weird when Matt had first kissed his ear lobe one night and got full body shudder from him as a result. Since then, Matt had started spending more time just doing this to him and it never failed to get him aroused. In fact, it had worked so well, that one night when they had some time in between shows to sleep in a hotel, a make-out session had turned into a 'See how close I can get my boyfriend to cumming just by playing with his ears' session.

Turns out very close.

Matt switches to the other ear, biting down softly on the lobe. He scrapes his teeth up the outer ridge of Jimmy's ear, the hand on his thigh moving to palm Jimmy through his jeans, the drummer's moans increasing in volume when he sucks harder. 

"Ohh...God...Matt—" Jimmy's hips are rolling up toward his hand, eyes closed in bliss. Matt can feel his hands straining against the mic cord, but he's tied too tight to escape and Matt is gripping the cord to boot. 

"Maaatt..." Jimmy whines, grinding down against him and Matt just has to get those jeans off him. He pushed the man off his lap, immediately settling between his thighs, grabbing at the fly and unbuttoning them, tugging the denim off long, lean legs and hauling Jimmy back onto his lap once he's done.

Matt's hands immediately go to Jimmy's thighs, squeezing the muscles there, sliding over the smooth skin. They were incredible, strong and muscular, and he knew from personal experience just how fucking good they felt wrapped around his waist. 

"No underwear, baby?" Matt teases, eyes trailing down Jimmy's body to his cock, flushed and leaking already.

"N-nope..." Jimmy manages to huff out an answer, cheeks pink, full lips parted as he licks the lower one in anticipation. 

Matt hums his approval, curling his fist loosely around Jimmy's hard flesh, barely gripping him. He's still got one hand on Jim's thigh, squeezing periodically, nails raking over the skin every so often, before he returns to massage the top of his thigh. His hand on Jimmy's cock isn't moving, and Jimmy is slowly becoming impatient. 

"Matt...fuckin' move your hand—" Jimmy grumbles, squirming once more and for several long moments, Matt simply keeps still and Jimmy isn't sure why. He shifts in Matt's lap, hips rocking forward and when he does, his hard shaft slides through Matt's loose grip, sending tiny shivers of pleasure through his body. His hips stutter as he rocks forward again, and when Matt's hand grips him just a little tighter, he stops, hoping Matt is going to pick up the slack.

Matt, however, does nothing. Instead he looks at Jimmy expectantly, gripping his thigh and it takes Jimmy all of two seconds to figure out that if he wants some stimulation, he needs to do it himself.

There's a little growl that leaves his throat, before Jimmy starts to rock his hips forward, pushing his cock into Matt's fist, panting softly when he feels some vague relief. Matt's hand isn't very tight, and the position makes his thighs ache, but God, it feels good the way Matt's callused hand rubs over the hard flesh of his cock, precum steadily leaking from the tip, slowly easing the way as Jimmy keeps grinding his pelvis forward, tiny, huffing moans escaping him with each roll of those hips.

"F-fuck..." Jimmy moans, dropping his head down to watch how his shaft disappears into Matt's fist. 

"Doin' so good, Jimmy," Matt groans, his own breath shaky, hand squeezing Jimmy's thigh harder, the muscles tight, tense as Jimmy keeps rocking forward. Images of Jimmy in skin tight jeans, of having his legs wrapped around Matt as he presses him against a wall have Matt moaning in turn with Jimmy, lips descending on Jimmy's neck once more. 

It's not enough, it's just not quite right. Not enough for Jimmy to cum or to even take the edge off. If anything, it's making him more desperate, the pleasure never building, just staying a slow burn that he can't do anything about. Matt's in control and he both loves and loathes him for it right now. Jimmy tugs at the mic cord around his wrists, grimacing when they rub at the skin, head dropping down as he gives a particularly frustrated wiggle of his hips.

"Matt...hn, please— lemme....lemme cum! I wanna cum!" Jimmy sounds frustrated, grinding against Matt, his cock flushed and leaking over the others fingers.

Matt grinned, hands on Jimmy's hips, "Yeah? You wanna ride my cock until you cum, Jimmy?" Matt watched as the drummer bit his lip, rocking back against his cock, thighs straining as he tried to get some type of friction anywhere. A frustrated moan left his lips, Matt drinking it in.

"Wanna cum while I ride you. Want you to fill me up and fuck me hard. Will ya? Fill me up and fuck me?" Jimmy whimpered, voice high and breathy, watching as Matt fished a packet of lube from his jeans, a look of relief on Jimmy's face at the prospect of getting fucked.

"Hell yeah m'gonna fuck you..."Matt ripped open the lube with his teeth, pushing Jimmy off his lap again and ignoring the whine it got him. He wriggled out of his pants and boxers and tossed them to one side before slathering lube onto his cock, hissing at the feel of his his own hand. Matt closes his eyes, mouth dropping open just slightly as he stroked himself, and it was another little whine and a nuzzling of his throat that caused him to open his eyes, smiling slightly at Jimmy's frustrated pout. He coated two fingers liberally and wasted no time in hauling Jimmy back into his lap, letting him straddle his legs, pulling him in by the neck to rest his chin on Matt's shoulder, leaving his ass slightly raised. God...he was gorgeous like this, Matt thought. 

Matt let his fingers trace down over Jimmy's hole to his perineum, earning a high pitched moan of desperation from the drummer. Jimmy was clearly desperate for it in a way Matt hadn't seen before. He could see the drummer's thighs flexing, the muscles taught and firm and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing hold and squeezing. 

"Matt..."

"Good boy..." he murmured and when he grazed his finger over Jimmy's hole again, the taller man made a frustrated noise, hands twisting in his bonds. He was panting and sweating, skin glistening with it as beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead, sticking his hair to his skin. 

Matt grinned. "What is it you want Jimmy? You want my fingers?" He brushed them close to the man's entrance, earning a tiny whimper. "Tell me babe..."

Jimmy tipped his head back, swallowing hard. Gods this was frustrating. Right now he wanted nothing more than to grind against Matt until he came. But Matt wouldn't have it. He stilled Jimmy's hips, waiting for an answer. "Fuck Matt...please..."

"What do you want?"

"Mmn...fuck, just _fuck_ me. Please, need it so bad. Need you inside me, fuck, god fuckin' _damn it_..." Jimmy bucks up, thighs shaking with it and it's fucking glorious. Those defined muscles in his legs, the way they held such power and you'd have no idea until you got him under your hands. Matt can feel it under his hand right now and gives another squeeze. "Fuck, love your thighs Jim..." Matt mumbles, his finger finally, _finally_ sinking in slowly.

Jimmy lets out a sobbing moan, hips immediately rocking back, unable to stop himself until Matt pulled him in by the neck, effectively stopping him as he removes his finger, "Wait baby, just wait."

"Matt I swear to God— mmn! God! Just fuck me, mother fucker!" Jimmy growls into his shoulder, biting hard, causing Matt to groan. Still he didn't give in, if anything it made Matt more determined. 

"You'll fuckin' wait or I'll leave you like this." He growls, causing Jimmy to still almost immediately. There's a small second where Matt thinks Jimmy is going to tell him to fuck off and untie him, but instead Jimmy relaxes against him with a quiet, shaky whimper. 

"Please, Matty..." It's so quiet he almost misses it. Matt takes pity on him, his hand lifting off his thigh to stroke soothingly down his back.

"Alright, you've been so good, baby." He grins a little when he feels Jimmy nod vigorously against his shoulder. Fingers slide up and down Jimmy's back slowly again, before his sinks his finger back inside the taller man, who whimpers.

"Mn, fuck..." It takes all his will power to not rock back into Matt's questing finger and when he adds a second, Jimmy's breath hitches suddenly. He loved the build up to sex with Matt, usually loved it being drawn out. But not now, not tonight. 

Matt is holding his fingers still, as they moved back and fourth inside him, never up and toward his prostate like he wanted. Jimmy gives a quiet sob of frustration, resisting the urge to rock downward and he bites at Matt's shoulder in retaliation.

Matt knew what he was doing to him, he couldn't help it. Jimmy looks beautiful like this, flushed, desperate. His fingers brush back and fourth, avoiding Jimmy's prostate on purpose, enjoying the hitches in breath and tiny whimpers Jimmy makes when he thinks he's getting close to grazing that sensitive spot. Suddenly he draws his fingers out, making Jimmy whine loudly, grinding against his lap as he calls him a fucker.

Matt grips the base of his cock, the other hand trying to hold a squirming Jimmy still by his hip. 

"Hold still," Matt commands, though his words are soft, affection bleeding through. He couldn't help it, Jimmy turned him to mush no matter what they were doing. 

Jimmy finally stops squirming enough for Matt to press the head of his dick against Jimmy's hole. He pushes gently as he releases Jimmy's hip, letting the drummer sink slowly down onto his cock. 

Jimmy groans loudly as he slides down. It's tight, it's always tight. Matt isn't exactly small, he wasn't dubbed 'horse cock' for no reason. The drummer's breath stutters as Matt bottoms out, arms wrapping around Jimmy's body tightly. 

"Fuck, Jim..." Matt breathes, holding the other man close, hands splayed over his back. Jimmy looked beautiful like this, strung out and writhing on his cock. 

"Fuckin' move, Matt— move!" Jimmy whines, grinding his hips back and fourth and Matt has to grab onto him for a moment, moaning at the friction. Jimmy always felt so good, gripping him like he was made for this. 

After what feels like an eternity he finally grips Jimmy's slim hips, lifting him up, almost completely off his cock, before pulling him down onto it once more. 

The response is immediate. Jimmy tips his head back and moans, almost in relief, " Matt! Nn— fuck me, fuck me, c'mon!" Now he really can't stop himself from rocking down, and Matt doesn't stop him, lets him pull back up almost instantly, helping Jimmy lift himself, encouraging him to ride his dick. 

"Fuck, Jim." Jimmy looked glorious, panting and groaning every time he sunk down. His thighs were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, flexing against Matt's own thighs. He couldn't of stopped Jimmy even if he wanted to. Instead he sits back, eyes focused on Jimmy's face, on the way his eyes had slipped closed, how he drew his lower lip into his mouth, white teeth biting down hard.

There's no other sounds apart from the slapping of skin on skin, of Jimmy's panting moans and his own quiet sighs. He's distantly aware of a door in the hallway opening, but he doesn't care, not when Jimmy is above him, crying out sharply when Matt slams his hips upwards with no warning, slapping the side of Jimmy's thigh and earning a shocked moan of pleasure for his efforts. Jimmy is squeezing around his cock, arms strained against the mic cord as he lifts himself up and sinks back down, finding his own rhythm and moaning every time the blunt head of Matt's cock nudges against his prostate.

If Jimmy could of grabbed hold, he would of. Instead his fingers twitch against themselves, his body jerking from an intense thrum of pleasure that was steadily building deep within his pelvis. Matt is watching him, lips slightly parted and Jimmy crashes their mouths together, tugging on Matt's lower lip with his teeth, growling slightly, "Harder, Matt," he demands, Matt answering him with a growl of his own.

"Harder?" Matt questions him, lip curling into a smirk. He pushes Jimmy off his lap, watching as he lands on his back, the drummer wincing a little. He looks perfect, hair in his eyes, legs spread, cock flushed and leaking against his stomach and Matt doesn't allow him to protest, just grips his strong thighs once more and shoves back into him, curling Jimmy's legs around his waist.

"Fuck!!" Jimmy almost wails as Matt sets a punishing pace, thrusting into him so hard that Jimmy feels himself slip against the cheap bit of carpet that had been laid down by the couches, feels it rub and burn against his shoulder blades the harder Matt pounds into him. He doesn't care though, doesn't care that he'll have carpet burn across his shoulders, all he cares about is that Matt doesn't stop.

"D-don't stop...fuck...fuckin' love you," Jimmy groans, body jerking as he gets closer to the edge.

"L-love you too..." Matt pants, gritting his teeth as he feels Jimmy tighten around him. No matter how often they did this, he never got tired of it. Never got tired of sinking into Jimmy's tight heat, and mapping out his body with his hands and mouth and there's nothing better than watching as Jimmy rides the edge of his orgasm.

Jimmy cums first. His body goes tense, moans becoming more desperate and loud as he reaches his peak and when it hits him, his back arches gracefully off the floor, muscles tightening around Matt as he shakes hard, warm liquid splashing up his stomach. He slumps back against the floor, body limp as Matt keeps moving, keeps fucking into him, leaning over the prone drummer and biting his shoulder hard enough to bruise as he cums.

It's several long moments before either of them can move. Matt carefully pulls out of his boyfriend, relishing the soft whimper Jimmy makes before he leans around him to untie the mic cord, taking Jimmy's wrists in his hands and kissing the reddened flesh gently. 

Jimmy murmurs in response, smiling up at Matt from beneath his hair, "Jesus Christ..."

Matt snorts, "Good?"

"Fan-fuckin'...tastic...dude," Jimmy pants, heart rate slowly returning to normal, "Should do this...more often."

"I can get on board with that," Matt says, thumbs stroking Jimmy's inner wrists, "Maybe next time we can use a bed." Matt slaps Jimmy's ass lightly, earning a shuddering, slightly shocked moan from the man. He arches a brow, "You like that?"

Jimmy nods and snorts, "Almost as much as you like my thighs, dude. That's a weird kink," he teases, shifting in Matt's lap, kissing him softly.

"Please, I bet there's weirder. And you can't blame me. Your thighs are fuckin' great. All that drumming." Matt slowly stands, helping Jimmy up with him, "We should dress and er, shower," he comments, aware that they are very naked in the dressing room and were no doubt loud enough for everyone to know what they were doing. Was this dressing room always so ehocey? (Yes, that was totally a word as far as Matt was concerned.)

They eventually do make it to the showers, Jimmy becoming sleepy and languid the longer they go on, until Matt has slipped his arms around him in the shower, almost holding him up. 

Later when they're on the bus, Jimmy silently sleeping against Matt, Matt stroking over the bruises on his wrists, he silently concurs that it was definitely one way to stop a hyper active Jimmy.


End file.
